1. Field
The present application relates to a protection cover attachable/detachable to an electronic device. The present application relates to an electronic device to which the protection cover is attachable/detachable. The present application relates to a cover holding structure capable of holding the protection cover with respect to the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as notebook computers have advantages in portability, yet may be dropped on the floor or the like during transit. If a notebook computer is dropped on the floor, the computer may be damaged due to an impact at the time of the collision with the floor. For reducing such a damage of the notebook computer, protection covers that are attachable/detachable to an outer frame of the notebook computer have been brought to the market.
JP 2000-259574 A discloses a carrying case for protecting a portable information terminal device from disturbances, such as an impact, by covering the portable information terminal device.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP 2000-259574 A, since a case body is attached to the portable information terminal device only at the vicinity of an end portion of the device using a hook-and-loop fastener, a part not covered by the case body in the device increases when the device to which the case body is attached is used while being grasped by a hand. This prevents sufficient protection against disturbances such as an impact.
Further, in the configuration disclosed in JP 2000-10661 A, since a cover is fixed to a main body portion and a display portion, the cover loosens significantly in a part between the main body portion and the display portion when the information processor is open. With such a loose cover, the orientation of the information processor becomes unstable when a user operates the processor while placing the main body side on his/her palm, which increases the possibility of dropping the processor mistakenly on the floor, etc. Further, if the cover loosens, the loose part in the cover deteriorates quickly.